When engines run, they expel soot and other pollutants in the form of exhaust. It is generally desirable to keep engine emissions low, resulting in cleaner running engines. Changing any one of a variety of engine design and operating variables, such as engine compression, combustion chamber shape, fuel injection spray pattern, and other variables can affect emissions. Adjusting the shape of a combustion chamber can help reduce engine emissions during operation.